Halfblood of the Pharaohs
by 2cass
Summary: Twins that are born with the blood of the pharaohs, also half-bloods? Two mythologies collide, see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I was reading the newest Kane Chronicles book, I caught Carter's reference to seeing pegasi flying around Manhattan, and I thought, how cool would it be if Rick Riordan created a separate series that brought Greek mythology and Egyptian mythology together. This might happen but because he's already writing two series, I decided I couldn't wait that long, so here is my version.**

**I do not own any of it except the main characters!**

* * *

><p>"Ok class, today we are just going to be watching a movie, because it is the last day of school after all," Ms. Martin cheerfully said to the class. I took my seat and dropped my backpack next to me. As I leaned back against the chair, my twin sister, Lucy, stepped into the door, slightly out of breath, and pronounced, "Ms. Martin, my brother, Nick, is leaving for the day."<p>

"Oh, ok. Have a nice summer Nick," was all that I heard from her before she started talking to the rest of the class. I quickly got up and grabbed my backpack. I grabbed the paintbrush I keep in my pocket and slipped it into my hand. I already knew something was up even before Lucy bolted down the hall, towards the door.

As we bursted through the doors, I heard Lucy whisper, "Cyclops, two."

I twisted the handle on my paintbrush as Lucy uncapped her chapstick. They both immediately grew into a bow and a set of arrows. Two Cyclops finally crashed through the doors, but even before they could look at us, they erupted into a cloud of dust, two arrows falling to the ground.

Lucy turned to smile at me, and I returned it with a smile of my own. "Nice shot!" We both told each other. Being the children of Apollo did have it's advantages. We picked up our arrows and started home.

~~^~~"lol"~~~

"Mom, we're home!" Lucy yelled. "I thought school wasn't over until 12:00!" Came a reply from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and I replied saying, "Two cyclops found us, they were gone before they could get a good look at us though." "Nice job guys, and since you two are home, go pack for camp. We leave tomorrow morning." Mom, informed us.

We climbed up the stairs and started to pack.

The camp Mom was talking about was Camp Half-blood, of course. We had been going there for two years now. Since we were 12. Last year, Percy defeated Kronos, so this is our first time back at the camp since the agreement Percy made with the gods.

Lucy and I are the children of Apollo, so we each have our bow and arrows that the Hephaestus cabin made for us, how I have no idea, but they work. We also play instruments. I play the drums and lyre, and Lucy plays the electric guitar, which means she can also play the guitar, and the harp. We also know how to use a first aide kit!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**I don't have the Percy Jackson books right now so I need to get them from a friend, but descriptions will be coming soon, and I already have an idea of what Lucy and Nick look like.**

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Yay! It's a long(ish) chapter too! I did get The Last Olympian from my friend, but it didn't have a very good description of Apollo, though there was a bit, so she's going to bring it to school tomorrow, so I will update ASAP!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Hi! Lucy here. Thank you Nick for that random information about ourselves that play no part in this story what so ever, anyway, the next morning we were off to Long Island Sound where Camp Half-blood is located.

When we got to camp, the first thing Nick and I noticed were the new cabins that made the U-shape turn into a rectangle and an extra wing, also another rectangle about 50 yards away. There were also three times as many campers as there had been last summer. Campers from all over the world, speaking different languages or English with many different accents, roamed the grounds.

We walked to our cabin, the Apollo cabin, and saw that Dad had claimed a lot more of our half-siblings. There were kids we didn't recognize aging anywhere from 10 to 19. The head counselor, Michael Yew, walked up to us and welcomed us.

"Your bunks are on the wall opposite the door, in the left corner."

"Thanks Michael," Nick replied. We unpacked and set up our bunks. I slept on the top bunk, since Nick and I shared a bunk.

After we unpacked, Nick headed over to the archery range for target practice. I walked down to the beach where some of the other campers were.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, from the Apollo cabin!" I introduced myself.

"Hey! I'm Jenny, from the Hermes cabin," a girl with caramel colored hair introduced herself cheerfully with an Australian accent.

"Hola! Me llamo es Rosalie, my name is Rosalie. I'm from the Aphrodite cabin," a beautiful red-headed girl spoke friendly, first in Spanish and then switched to English at my confused expression.

"Hi, Lucy, I'm Lucas, from the Hephaestus cabin," a boy that looked African-American and had a Chicago accent said.

"James, from Ares" a boy with a Southern accent said shortly.

"Have any of you seen Annabeth? I wanted to ask her something?"

"She's out looking for Percy," Jenny replied.

"What? Where's Percy?"

"Well, that's just it, know one know where Percy is, but one of the gods told Annabeth to go to the Grand Canyon." Rosalie supplied her knowledge.

"Wow. That must be hard on Annabeth. I guess we'll have to wait to find out what happens."

We started talking about random stuff, about ourselves, where we live, what our family's like, and favorite things. James didn't say much and I quickly learned that Jenny and Rosalie where very outgoing along with the knowledge that all of them were new campers.

When it was time for dinner, I found the Apollo table and sat next to Nick. I noticed his blonde hair sticking up from his hand rubbing through it, staying up from sweat. He must have been working with a sword too, I thought. During dinner, Chiron welcomed back everyone that arrived that day because many people have been arriving the past few weeks with many more campers arriving in the next few weeks as well. He then told all of the campers that Annabeth and Butch arrived in Arizona safely. At the Grand Canyon, _venti_ attacked them, but the _venti_ were defeated. Annabeth and Butch did not find Percy, but did find three new Half-bloods and they would be arriving soon.

After dinner, Nick and I walked back to the Apollo cabin. After getting ready for bed, since we wanted to go to bed and there wouldn't be a campfire tonight, I started to climb into bed.

That's when I noticed something laying on the pillow, and our lives were turned upside down for the second time.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you ****Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**** for reviewing, and trying to review again! It is greatly appreciated, even if FanFic only said she only reviewed once! Also, thanks ****to Imtotallyluvinmylife**** for reviewing!**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter! And I realized the timeline is off, but I changed it to work with my story. Both **_**The Lost Hero **_**and **_**The Throne of Fire **_**take place during the winter. I thought **_**The Lost Hero **_**took place during the summer, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem since most of the story will take place at the Brooklyn House.**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Cliffhanger from Lucy, typical. As you can tell, it's Nick. So, where were we? Pillow, right…

So anyway, I heard Lucy call over to me since I was brushing my teeth. "Nick, what do you think these are?"

I took the package from her and opened it. "Um… It looks like some sort of amulet and recording device."

"Should we ask Chiron what they are?"

"Or we could just figure it out ourselves."

"Fine, but you're fiddling with it."

I took the recording device and sat down on my bed. I found a button on the side and clicked it. Immediately, a voice started talking,

_Carter here. Look we don't have time for long introductions. I need to tell this story quickly, or we're all going to die. If you didn't listen to our first recording, well… pleased to meet you: the Egyptian gods are running loose in the modern world; a bunch of magicians called the House of Life is trying to stop them; everyone hates Sadie and me; and a big snake is about to swallow the sun and destroy the world._

"We need to go to Chiron." Lucy stated.

So we went Chiron, who was in the Big House.

Did I mention that we were still in p-js? Well, we were.

So when we got to the Big House, Lucy told Chiron what we found.

"Well, we might as well listen to the entire tape then," Chiron instructed. I pushed the button and we listened.

The tape was a couple hours long, so it took a while to finish it.

"Well, this is bad news. Apophis has risen, Ra is back, a couple of kids are running the 21st Nome, Amos is Chief Lector, and you two have the blood of the Pharaohs," Chiron summed up.

"What do we do then?" I asked, first looking at Chiron and then looking into Lucy's identical hazel-golden-specked eyes.

"You will both have to travel to the Brooklyn House," the centaur stated matter-of-factly, "You leave in the morning."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed my mind… about half of the story will take place at the Brooklyn House… and half at Camp Half-blood. But the timeline will stay with **_**The Lost Hero **_**taking place during the summer instead of during the winter like it does. **

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

"What?" both Nick and I asked in unison.

"I said, you leave in the morning."

"That means we have to go to the Brooklyn House and learn some Egyptian magic while worrying about Greek monsters chasing us?" I argued.

"Yep."

"And listen to some 14 and 12 year kids instruct us on magic that they barely even know?"

"Yep."

"And learn the path of the gods that know one knows because it hasn't been practiced in thousands of years?"

"Yep."

"Hey at least the baboon seems pretty good at basketball." Nick offered. I was furious. Why do we have to go to some Egyptian house while Percy is missing and the gods have stopped all contact with Camp. We needed to be at Camp, to help fix the problems that have arisen.

"If we go, when to we come back to camp?" I asked, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Because you're so against it, and if Sadie and Carter can do without you two, both you and Nick may return to camp July 25th. About halfway through summer. Unless we need you sooner," Chiron said agreeably.

"Fine." I spit back before storming out of the Big House.

When I got back to the Apollo cabin most of my anger had passed. I entered the cabin and started packing up.

"Hey, why are you packing? You just got here?" one of the younger boys asked.

"Chiron is sending Nick and I somewhere, but we'll be back on July 25th," I promised, just as Nick walked in.

"Lucy, we don't leave until morning," Nick said flopping down on his bed.

"I know, but you're right. I guess I'll just pack in the morning," I agreed although I could already hear Nick snoring slightly. I climbed in to my bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! **

**Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm on a role here. I actually wrote chapter 4 on Sunday (May 22), which was when I updated with chapter 3, and now here's chapter 5, written (well started) at 10:00 at night! And I'm sorry about this one being a short chapter, but more will come soon!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Nick here. Lucy narrated the last chapter but she was a little mad when she recorded it.

I woke up to the splash of water on my face. "Hey! What'cha do that for!" I was still a little tired.

"I needed to wake you up and I thought you'd appreciate water more than an arrow," Lucy countered.

"Ummf," I groaned as Lucy then hit my knee with the bucket. I changed into a pair of jeans and an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and packed everything up. After breakfast Lucy and I grabbed our bags and headed to the Big House.

"Good morning!" Chiron offered a cheerful greeting.

"When to we leave?" I asked.

"You will both be taking a pegasi so that you can return to camp if the need arises."

We walked down to the stables and took two of the pegasi. After saddling them, loading them with our bags and grabbing two extra swords with special cases that made the blades the size of daggers when in the case, we walked them over to Half-blood Hill.

"You are looking for an abandoned warehouse with a mansion on top of it on the east shore of the East River. Iris-message me when you arrive, please," Chiron said, and with that we were off.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! **

**Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! **

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

I'm sorry I left you on such a bad note, but I'm calm and cool now! We were… Oh, right!

We took the pegasi and headed toward the East River. We followed the coastline and found the river pretty easily.

"Hey, Lucy, look!" Nick exclaimed and pointed toward an abandoned warehouse. The pegasi flew closer and I was immediately able to see the mansion.

"Let's land on the terrace since I don't know how nice Freak the griffin is to pegasi," I told Nick. He nodded and we headed downward.

However, I also heard an extra burst of wind behind us.

I looked back and three _venti _were following us.

"_Venti, _three!" I shouted to Nick.

"Let's land and then shoot!" he called back.

Instead of answering I pushed my pagasus to go faster. The pegasi landed on the terrace at a gallop, but as soon as they touched the ground, Nick and I were off of them, bows in hand. I aimed and fired in seconds and loaded the other, but it was already reduced to ash by Nick.

To bad we just lost 3 arrows, good thing we brought swords, I thought.

I turned toward the table where about 10 kids were sitting, eating lunch. Half of them had their mouths open in awe.

"Why do I smell demigods?" a women in a leopard print leotard asked as she stepped through the door.

"You must be Bast. Chiron sent us after we received a recording from Sadie and Carter. I am Lucy and that is my twin Nick," I said as I gestured toward Nick who was trying to find the pegasi, "we are children of Apollo."

"Oh, this is just wonderful, two demigods born with blood of the pharaohs."

I realized I still had my bow in my hand so I quickly capped it and it transformed back into a tube of Chapstick. I heard a couple kids gasp and another whisper woah.

I saw a girl with caramel colored hair and purple highlights stand up and walk towards me. Pulling the pegasi, Nick also struggled towards me.

"I'm Sadie, Carter's inside."

"Where can we put the pegasi?" Nick asked as I sped towards him, trying to help with the creatures.

"They can go on the roof with that freak of a creature my brother keeps."

I nodded and hopped into a saddle. Nick and I flew the pegasi to the roof where we landed as Carter appeared.

"Hello, I'm Carter," he introduced himself, "You can leave the pegasi in the side stable."

We led the pegasi to the stable as Nick introduced us, "I'm Nick and this is my twin Lucy."

"Camp Half-blood? What's that?" Carter asked.

I totally forgot we even wearing the orange camp t-shirts. "It's a camp for half-bloods like us."

"Again, what's a half-blood?"

"You know about the Greek gods and goddesses right?"

"Yeah."

"Well they're as real as the Egyptian gods. We're the children of Apollo."

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah but its also got its challenges too. We get chased by monsters every time and all the time when we're away from camp."

"Not to mention the rise of Kronos last year with the battle at the Empire State building," Nick added, joining our conversation, "good thing Percy was there to stop him."

"Oh, camp! We need to Iris-message Chiron!" I remembered. "Do you have a fountain?" I asked Carter.

"Yep, in the main room." Carter turned and led us downstairs.

Nick and I followed Carter onto the second floor where he stopped and turned toward us. "You guys can have these two rooms," he told us and pointed to two doors, one beside the other.

I walked into the room on the left, closer to the stairs, and put my bag down. I looked around the room and noticed that there was no pillow just some type of uncomfortable looking headrest. I walked back out the door at the same time as Nick and we both asked Carter, "Where are the pillows?"

"Oh, the weird looking headrest things are what I guess you can call pillows. The hieroglyphs on it keep your _ba_ from floating away while you sleep."

"Okay…"

"Let's head downstairs."

We followed Carter into the main room where Khufu was watching basketball on the big screen TV. In the corner of the room stood a fountain. I walked over to it and dug a golden dramacha out of my pocket as Sadie walked in. I searched for a rainbow in the mist created by the fountain and when I found one I offered it to Isis. Sadie heard me but I told to wait while I talk to Chiron who had just appeared in the mist.

"Lucy, I was beginning to worry. Where there any problems?"

"Not much, a few venti, which were out in seconds although we lost three arrows. Do you think you could ask the Hephestus cabin to make us a few extra for when we get back to camp?"

"I will, but make sure both you and Nick keep up with your sword fighting. You do still have your swords, right?"

In response both Nick and I drew our swords, which expanded into their full length as they exited their cases. I heard Carter and Sadie let a breath slip through their lips.

"Good. I have to get back to practice so I'll talk to both of you soon."

And with that the Iris-message was over.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! **

**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this one took a while to get up. Finals are coming up so I've been trying and failing at studying.**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Nick here. Lucy left off at the Iris-message…

"Bloody hell, those are big swords," Sadie commented.

"Yep, they're celestial bronze."

"What's that? I've never heard of it," Carter asked me.

"I don't actually know other than it can't harm mortals. Only demigods and Greek monsters."

"Yep! Watch!" Lucy said and cut Carter in half, the blade slicing harmlessly through him.

"Brilliant! I want one of those so I can cut Carter whenever I want," Sadie complained. "And why did you call whatever that thing was that you were doing with the mist an Isis-message?"

"Iris. It's an Iris-message. Iris is the goddess of rainbows. She is able to bend the light so that you talk to someone else as long as you pay her. It's pretty much just a portal, but you can't actually go through it," Lucy corrected and explained.

"Right but Isis is also the goddess of magic, outsmarted Ra into retiring, and is a daughter of Nut along with Set, Horus, Orisis, and Nepthys."

"Hekate is the goddess of magic, and we're talking about Iris." I corrected Sadie her.

"Greek and Egyptian mythology are very different," Carter cleared up the argument.

"So what do you guys do during the day?" Lucy asked.

"Magic training. Let's go find you a wand and staff," Carter said.

We followed Cater and Sadie out to the terrace where everyone else was finishing up lunch.

"Okay everyone, I'm guessing you've all met Nick and Lucy," Sadie started, "They will be staying here because they too, have blood of the pharaohs."

"I still do not like demigods," Bast proclaimed.

"Bast, be nice," Carter countered.

"Lucy, Nick, what god or goddess are you going to follow the path of?" a blond cheerleader-type girl asked.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You need to find a god or goddess to follow the path of, or study. For example I follow the path of Horus. So I study combat magic," Carter explained.

"Well back at camp, the Apollo cabin usually works with archery, music, and healing," Lucy told them.

"I study the path of Sekhmet, which is healing," the blond cheerleader said before adding, "My name is Jaz, by the way."

"Perfect. I'll study with you," Lucy told her.

"I still don't know which path to follow," I commented.

"You could try Horus. Or Thoth which is the god of knowledge," Carter said before I interrupted him, "I'm defiantly not a son of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I guess I could try Horus."

"Well, let's get to work everyone."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! **

**Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this one took a while to get up. Finals are this week and I have a field trip tomorrow that last literally a day so I don't have homework (besides studying which I fail at) so I am using my time to update. YAY!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Lucy here. Um… we were… right.

We followed Carter, Sadie, and Jaz through two giant doors.

"This is the library," Carter told us as Sadie told a person made out of clay, "Go find two wand and staffs," before adding, "please" at a look from Jaz.

I looked around the room where thousands of clay tablets, papyrus rolls, and a few books were stacked in shelves. A few tables were littered with more texts and hieroglyphs covered the walls with a starry figure on the ceiling and an earthy figure on the floor.

When the clay figure came back Carter told the figure thank you and gave us a long pole and a boomerang covered in more hieroglyphs.

"The pole is a staff and the boomerang thing is a wand," Sadie said stubbornly at Nick's and my look of confusion.

"Okay Lucy, you can follow me," Jaz said kindly.

"Nick, you can come with me," Carter told Nick.

We looked at each other before we turned and followed them out the doors.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to get a new chapter up soon but after finals I have a Disneyland field trip and graduation stuff. So ya…**

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Yay, I got another chapter done! I'll try to update soon! But again, I do have finals, field trips, and graduation. Oh, I also have a wedding I have to go to… curses. Let's hope I can get an update in!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Wow. That was short. That could be the biggest understatement like ever.

Okay, sorry about that, Nick here. So we were… hehe this is where it gets fun!

Did I really just say "hehe"? Wow. That was low. Moving on.

I followed Carter back into the main room where a few of the other kids were watching TV.

"Okay everyone. Let's get to work," Carter said.

The kids all eventually stood up and when the four kids were standing Carter introduced us. He said that the youngest was Felix, the seventh-grader looking guy was Julian, the girl was Alyssa, and the big black guy with tons of amulets was Walt.

As we were walking toward the gym, which is where Carter said they trained, Carter said, "Usually Jaz would be training here too, since everyone needs to learn at least a little combat magic, but she's showing Lucy how to start on the path of Sekhmet. When Lucy gets started, both of them will be joining this class."

We walked into the gym, where to statues of a bird-headed god that Carter said was Ra were standing on either end, everyone waited for Carter to give instructions.

"Okay, today we will just keep it simple. Try to defeat the shabti. Use whatever means you want, but Felix, no penguins. I'm tired of teleporting them back to Antarctica."

Carter placed five clay figures around the room. We each stood in front of one. I immediately drew my sword and slashed the figure out of pure instinct. The only problem, it didn't work.

"Darn it! Cursed celestial bronze, why won't you work!" I yelled at the sword before shoving it back into its case at my hip.

"Try your wand," Carter said, trying to be helpful.

"How?" I yelled.

The clay figure wasn't doing much, just slowly walking towards me wielding a clay sword, kind of how a zombie would.

"Say a hieroglyph," Alyssa said, also trying to help.

I gave up and just ran it, catching the figure's stomach by my shoulder, sending the figure against the wall where it shattered.

"I should probably actually teach you some hieroglyphs first," Carter muttered, mostly to himself.

"Um, ya," I exaggerated still a little upset.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! **

**Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but again, I had finals, a wedding, field trips, graduation, and we moved, but only down the street. Yay, for adventure! The only problem, I didn't have wi-fi until July 14. Then, I was at my grandma's house and forgot the books, before going to Yosemite, but the main reason for such a long time for an update is a very bad case of WRITER'S BLOCK! Which is just annoying. And I'm also sorry its so short.**

**Ok, in terms of Lucy's training, I'm just making it all up.**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Haha! Ok, sorry. I'm still laughing over the fact that Nick said, "hehe".

As you can tell, Lucy here, and this is where my training starts.

While Nick was following Carter, I walked with Jaz into what she said was their nurses office, hospital wing, infirmary or whatever else you would like to call it.

"Ok, right now I would usually be in Carter's fighting class, but since you are here we'll get started on your training and join his class tomorrow," Jaz told me.

"Sounds great!" I said excitedly, because that meant I could keep in training with my sword and bow, not to mention being able to beat up Nick.

We walked into a room that was filled with beds and floating lights.

"The ancient Egyptians used many oils and herbs for healing. So, we can start by identifying what each one is and what it does," Jaz instructed. She walked over to a huge closet type room that was covered with shelves and each shelf was crowded with bottles of oils, dried herbs, and mixtures. Luckily, they were all labeled, however, the labels didn't have what the mixtures were used for.

This is gonna take awhile.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! And to anyone who is actually reading this after such a long absence on my part.**

**Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Look! I got two more chapters done, and this one's a lot longer! Let's see if I can stay past my very bad case of writer's block and update again before school starts, which is August 15****th****. Yay, for the shortest summer ever! **sarcasm****

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Wow, I'm glad I picked the path of Horus. Learning what all those bottles are full of and what they are used for would take forever!

Clearly, it's Nick here, and after Carter's fail at teaching me how to fight with my new tools _before_ class, he finally decided to teach me some. It took me awhile so I'll spare you the boredom of it.

After class, and some extra time for perfecting all of two hieroglyphs, was lunch. It was barbeque style with hamburgers and hot dogs, potato salad, chips, and other picnic-y style food.

After grabbing a plate, loading it with food, and sitting down, Lucy walked out with Jaz. Lucy and Jaz got their food before joining everyone else at the table.

"Um, do you guys have a firepit?" Lucy asked as everyone started digging in.

"Yeah, over there," Carter pointed to a little seating area behind the table.

Lucy and I walked over to it, lit it, and offered some of our food to Apollo.

"What was that for?" Someone asked us with words instead of looks, which is what everyone else was doing.

"An offering to the gods. You guys don't do that?" I replied.

"No."

"Oh."

Lucy and I sat back down and everyone resumed eating and talking.

"How was battle practice?"

"It would've helped if Carter actually told me how to use a wand and staff and hieroglyphs instead of just starting the class with an attack of clay figures."

"So you finally figured out that celestial bronze doesn't work on clay?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, you're so smart!"

"Ha, well I also perfected using two hieroglyphs!"

"Two? You're so good."

After lunch, which was finished in silence between Lucy and I, we had some free time. So, Lucy and I headed to the gym with our swords.

As we pulled them out, Felix walked by. I saw him walk into the gym after already passing it, which means he must have turned around.

Lucy and I started circling each other, looking for an opening. Lucy lunged and I blocked her, officially starting our sword fight.

More kids started gathering as our battle got more intense, sparks flying everywhere. We jumped off of bleachers, rolled on the ground, lunged for each other's weak spots. We must have been fighting for a while because both Lucy and I were tiring, stalling more and more between lunges. I was finally able to pin Lucy against a wall, but Lucy spun, disarmed me, and lightly pushed her blade against my throat, ending our battle.

The kids started cheering for Lucy that she had effectively disarmed me before rushing over to us, commenting on our battle.

We stood there panting, trying to catch our breath. I didn't move until Lucy sheathed her sword. I retrieved my sword and sheathed it too. I heard Sadie complain, once again, on how she really wanted one of our swords.

"It can really hurt though, Sadie. It will hurt Halfbloods like Nick and I."

"Yeah, I really don't want to see Sadie with a sword anywhere near me," I commented.

I saw Sadie pout before Lucy whispered something in her ear, which made an evil looking smile spread across her face.

After that, I bailed because Sadie does kind of scare me, and went up to my room to take a nap.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Was everyone able to catch the sarcasm? Let me know so that I can make sure you are able to in the future. As I say in my profile, I'm not the best author. This is pretty much the only story I've written.**

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! And to anyone who is actually reading this after such a long absence on my part.**

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! I was able to get in another chapter before I start school on Monday. Yay for me! However it is a little short, and I'm sorry about that. I finally realized the entire story so far is spread over three days…**

**I'm sorry if you got multiple emails about this chapter. This is actually the third post since I've had to edit it here and there because I noticed that a few things were off on the first and second try. First with grammar and a spelling mistake and then with a timeline goof.**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

So that's where Nick disappeared too.

Any who, haha that's a funny word, sorry, I'm tired.

After our practice battle everyone, except Nick, started heading towards the main room. We all decided to watch a movie so Carter put the movie in while Walt, Jaz, and a few other kids went to get popcorn.

I collapsed on the couch while other kids plopped down on sofas and chairs scattered around the room. Walt and the other kids entered with popcorn and passed out smaller bowls to everyone. I ate some popcorn but after a small bowl full, passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, everyone was outside. From what I could tell they were eating, what looked to me like dinner.

Anyway, I got up and joined everyone else at the table where Felix and a couple other kids were telling Bast and whoever else would listen about the sword battle earlier.

I rolled my eyes and piled up my plate, realizing just how hungry I was. I made my offering to Apollo and dug in as the last of the kids finished eating.

When I was done I decided to check with Chiron about our new arrows. So I walked back into the main room and over to the fountain.

After I threw a golden dramacha in, Chiron appeared in the mist.

"Hi Chiron!"

"Lucy!"

"Did the Hephaestus cabin finish those arrows I requested?"

"Yep and I think they're on their way right now. When does the sun set again? I always forget with the magical barriers and all that around camp."

"In a little bit, and does that mean Apollo is delivering them or something? I thought Hermes was the messenger god. Wait, haven't the gods stopped all contact?"

"Oh, I've got to go. Dinner time! Good luck Lucy, and say hi to Nick!"

And with that Chiron waved his hand through the mist.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review!**


	13. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is just an author's note.

Because of my absence I have utterly confused myself with the timeline so I will see if I can help you and myself out with that. I will just be referring to the days as Day 1, Day 2 and so on. These are the days the story takes place by.

Day 1-

Last day of school, Lucy and Nick are attacked by cyclopses

Day 2-

Lucy and Nick arrive at Camp Halfblood. Lucy finds out Percy is missing, Lucy and Nick fing the amulet and tape from Sadie and Carter on Lucy's pillow

Day 3-

Lucy and Nick arrive at the Brooklyn House and find their rooms along with Iris-messaging Chiron

**not in story** Lucy and Nick then explore the mansion before heading to bed

Day 4-

Lucy and Nick begin training before lunch followed by a practice battle with the swords, naps and dinner

Ok, we have caught up to where the story is so I hope this will clear it up for everyone because it has certainly helped me. Again, I'm sorry about the confusion with the timeline and it is because I didn't update during July.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been pretty busy with school starting and all that. Did anyone hear about the San Diego Blackout? Well, I was in it and at first it was not fun as I was stuck in the car for an hour and a half on a trip that usually takes 20 minutes. Not fun. But as soon as I got home all the neighbors were outside and it turned into a block party, which was fun. Anyway, here's the next chapter, yay!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

Hello again! It's Nick and that was a short chapter so let's just keep going.

After I woke up from my nap I went downstairs to find food, where I literally ran into Lucy. Well, she ran into me because she was going to fast and I wasn't looking.

"Oh, Nick, sorry. I was just looking for you. Chiron said our new arrows are ready and they're on their way."

"Cool. Oh, and did you know that celestial bronze doesn't work with Egyptian stuff?"

Lucy gave me a look that screamed, "no duh!" So I continued on to ask what I really wanted that very moment, "Did you already have dinner? I'm starving. Where's the food?"

Lucy just pointed to the terrace and sighed.

I raced outside to find the food, which was all cold and was being cleaned up by shabti, to I pilled up a plate full, made my offering, and dug in.

When I finished the sun was just starting to set, but then it started getting brighter. Confused, I just sat there trying to figure out why. Now it was not only brighter but also bigger and coming towards me. It was gaining speed and it started to look a lot like a red car. I dived out of the way just as the red car hurled itself onto the patio before screeching to a stop right where I had been moments before.

"Hi son!" A 20 year-old dude with blonde hair and shades said. "I think these are for you," he told me and tossed a hand full of arrows at me.

I caught the arrows and asked him, "Apollo? I thought the gods stopped all contact with Camp."

"Yeah, Zues' orders so you can't tell anyone and I gotta run before Zues notices. Bye!"

"Uh, bye dad, I mean, Apollo."

"Nah, that's ok you can call me dad," the god stated as he climbed back into the car and quickly took off.

I sat where I had landed when I jumped out of the way, still a little shocked about seeing Apollo. Then, Lucy ran outside nearly tripping over me snapping me out of my trance.

"Was that dad, I mean, Apollo?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Just that Zues ordered that the gods couldn't have contact with their kids, oh, and he kinda threw these at me," I replied holding up the arrows.

"Oh," Lucy sighed and turned with her bottom lip quivering.

Before I could get up, Lucy sprinted inside and up the stairs, shoving some one out of her way.

I dashed after her apologizing to the kid, I still don't know everyone's name. I knew how she felt although I don't know an explanation besides that she's my twin sister. She was already in her room with the door shut and locked so I decided not to bother her and just went into my own room.

After brushing my teeth I collapsed into my bed with headphones in my ears and my ipod in hand.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! Another update!**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

I feel like we've already used all of the good intros so I'll just get to the story. This is Lucy by the way.

After sprinting upstairs, as Nick put it anyway, I did kind of, uh, cry. But I was upset! I've only met my dad a couple times and then when he defies Zues' orders to see Nick and, I guess, me since I was kind of there too, I really don't even get to say hi! Apollo didn't even mention me! No, "Oh, yeah, Nick, say hi to Lucy." I mean he could at least mention me!

I'm sorry, I'm still a bit upset. So, thank you for putting up with my ranting.

So, after I had calmed down I quietly snuck into Nick's room where I found him laying on his bed listening to his ipod and playing games on the little touch screen.

"Hey I'm sorry I kind of, uh, freaked out, if you could call it that."

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing, and I know how you're feeling. Twin thing, remember?" Nick gave me a little smile which made me feel a ton better.

I slowly slipped over to the foot of the bed where I sat and drew my legs up. I was sitting crisscross-applesauce style facing the only person who knew the real me when I whispered, "Who'd think that we'd be both half-bloods and have the blood of the pharoahs."

"Not me, that's for sure. I mean who'd even think that both Greek and Egyptian gods, let alone one of them, was actually real and alive today."

We sat there, each with our own thoughts until a loud bang sounded from the hall, making us both jump in surprise. We ran through the door and into the hall. The other kids where all standing in their doorways peering into the dark. "Bang!" came the sound again. We all looked in the direction and cautiously crept towards the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs was Sadie with huge grin on her face.

She threw something towards Carter where he was standing in the front of all the kids. It exploded in a shroud of sparkling sparks.

"Brilliant, eh? Like mini firecrackers. I would have just told you all about them, but what's the fun in that?" Sadie smirked and darted outside.

"Sadie!" Carter bellowed, as everyone followed her outside.

She gave each of us one will telling Carter to calm down. Felix suggested that we all throw them on three and then said something about a penguin but Sadie had already started counting.

"One… Two… Three!" "BANG!" and the patio exploded into colorful sparks. It was actually really cool to watch.

The sparks slowly settled and the night became dark once more, besides all the light from New York, of course.

After the little excitement we all started climbing back into bed and after saying goodnight to Nick, walked into my room again.

I laid down and just as I was about to close my eyes, saw a glowing sun appear on the ceiling, or at least I think it was on the ceiling. And then sleep swept smoothly over me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I know this is a short chapter but I've had a lot on my mind lately. I just finished _The Son of Neptune_! It is sooooo good! :D Then, on the last page, there's a cliff hanger. I hate cliff hangers. Anyway, on with the story! (And I will hopefully update again sometime this weekend.)**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

A sun uh? Anyway, Nick here and we really need to come up with some more intros…

So, the next day Lucy and I started our official training. First was our Magic Problem Solving 101 or Whatever Works taught by Carter where we practiced the simple hieroglyphs that Carter showed me yesterday. Then Carter and I went over a few more while Lucy went with Jaz to start her path. Then Lucy and I practiced enchantments. Which were mantras and stuff instead of the simpler hieroglyphs.

The mantras were harder to memorize since they consisted of many words instead of one or two words. We also went over some of the amulets that Walt always had around his neck.

After that was lunch and free time.

"Hey!" Lucy smiled brightly as she walked over, with a pile of food on her plate, to the table where I was sitting, already eating.

"Hi," I replied after swallowing my food.

"I think we should try talking to Chiron again. We should see what's going on back at camp."

"Definitely."

"Ok we'll do it once we're done eating."

After finishing lunch we Iris-messaged Chiron who was luckily near water vapor at the time.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Nick! How are you guys, did you get the arrows?"

"Yeah we got them. We're good, but these hieroglyphs are confusing and Dyslexia doesn't help with them. Apparently Dyslexia only helps Ancient Greek," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, so I guess you want to know about Percy?"

"That would be awesome, so what's going on?" I replied.

"Well, Annabeth got back from the Grand-Canyon. They found three Half-Bloods but no Percy. The three of them, Piper, Leo, and Jason went on a quest so we're still waiting for contact with them. I have a bad feeling about this though so be ready to leave at a moments notice."

"Okay. We've been training too."

"Great! I have to get back to training."

"Okay, Bye!"

"Bye!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not updating because I've been meaning to for weeks. Now that's its Thanksgiving break I'll hopefully updated at least a couple times.**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

We just talked to Chiron, right? Yeah, ok. This is Lucy by the way.

After talking with Chiron Nick and I decided to work with our arrows. So, we found some extra pillows in a closet up on the second floor and drew targets on them before heading to the gym. We propped them up against a wall with benches running along it. Then, we crossed the gym and started practicing. We also found random objects that we used as obstacles while we practiced running and shooting at the same time.

We practiced for about an hour before some of the other kids and Kuhfu walked in with a basketball.

"Hey! Can we use the court?"

"Sure, just let us clean up." I replied to the kid who asked us.

"Hey, can I play too?" Nick wanted to know.

"Absolutely. We needed another player anyway."

As the kids started their game, I decided to head upstairs. In my room I took out my iPod and a couple books and started reading and listening.

When dinnertime came I headed downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the kids who were playing basketball talking. I guessed that they were on the couch and when I took a quick peek I was right, but when I heard my name I slipped silently back up a couple stairs behind a bend in them.

"…Lucy is alright I guess," one kids said.

"What's wrong with her? I think she's fine. She's just another kid who happened to have the blood of the Pharaohs," another said.

"I really don't know she just kind of annoys me," the first one said again, and this time I realized it was Jordan, who was studying the path of Thoth.

"I think you're just jealous of her ability to fight better than you. She can beat you in a swordfight any day," yet another kid said.

"But I'm sure I can score higher on any test," Jordan proclaimed proudly.

"Ha! I wouldn't be too sure of that. She's a straight A- student even though she has dyslexia and ADHD!" This time it was Nick who spoke and I couldn't help but smile before getting a little mad at him for not sticking up for me sooner.

"I doubt that."

"I would know, Jordan, I am her twin."

"But as you said, she has dyslexia and ADHD so how could she?"

"Because she's smart."

"Then how do you know she even has dyslexia and ADHD? Did you get her tested?"

"I know because I have both dyslexia and ADHD and I know for a fact that all demigods have dyslexia and ADHD or ADD. It helps us stay alive in a battle, which is something you could never do. You'd get killed in the first 30 seconds, the first minute if your lucky."

Now, Jordan was really getting on my nerves so I pulled out my chapstick and uncapped it, turning it into a bow and quiver of arrows. I knocked an arrow and peeked around the corner.

"Not true! I could hold my own in a battle!"

"What about a battle without magic?"

"Uh… Yes! Yes, I could!"

"Oh, really?"

I took aim, partly because Jordan was really getting on my nerves and partly to break up the fight that was starting between them.

"Really!"

Ping! And then the arrow was buried halfway through Jordan's chest, of course it didn't hurt him because it was celestial bronze, but it sure stunned him and Nick to silence.

I walked out into the middle of the room. "I think that'll teach you not to insult me, my brother, or any of the kids from Camp Halfblood."

With that, I pulled the arrow out of his chest, capped the chapstick, and walked outside.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner because I switched schools last year and my new school has a tougher curriculum and I sadly forgot about this… but I will try to update more (thanks to HolyHeraHazel for reviewing because that's what reminded me of this story) I've had the first part of this chapter written for about a year now… and this is what I wrote when trying to update a year ago;**

_**So, how awesome was that last chapter?! I've had that idea of a chapter since I first started writing this story. I'm super excited that it worked as well as I thought it would! :) Now, on with the story!**_

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

**I'm going also going to start keeping track of the date (in the story) up here because it throws me off way to often.**

**June 21, 2011 (day 5)**

¡Hola, me llamo Nick! Isn't that a good try at español, uh? Those are about the only words I know in Spanish. Moving on…

Once Lucy walked off after shooting her arrow and all that, I then glanced at Jordan who was still in shock with his mouth open and staring at where the arrow had protruded from his chest after burying itself in his back. I then hurried after Lucy who had made it to the terrace.

As we grabbed plates and served ourselves I whispered, "Nice shot."

Lucy smiled from both the complement and my smirk and whispered back, "Thanks, I thought so too."

We then gave our offering to dad and ate.

After dinner I went up to my room and was listening to my iPod while laying on my bed with my head on an actual pillow, since I had stolen one when Lucy and I used them for target practice, when Lucy walked in. I pulled my headphones out as Lucy sat on my bed and pulled her legs up to her chest, facing me, with her chin on her knees.

"What's up?" I asked curiously, sitting up.

"You know how dad came and delivered the arrows to you the other day?" Lucy said.

"Ya… You want to know if he said anything about you, don't you?"

Lucy lifted her head off of her knees and nodded,

"No, Apollo didn't say anything only that the gods stopped contact because of Zeus' orders and he had to leave before Zeus noticed that he had stopped by."

She sighed and glanced down in thought before furrowing her brow and looking up at me. "You know the night that Apollo visited… I thought I saw a sun on the ceiling right before I fell asleep," her expression softened as though she just realized something and paused before continuing, simply saying, "Dad."

"I didn't think he would forget especially because no one could miss how upset you were," I told her as she smiled.

She hugged me, whispered "Thanks," then slid off the bed and left to go to her room.

After that, the rest of the week was pretty uneventful as all we did was train and try to learn more Egyptian magic while only failing at it, though Lucy did a little better with the hieroglyphs than I did.

Well, it was uneventful until Saturday that is.

Lucy was in the hospital wing helping Jaz with the minor scratches I got all got from practicing combat magic with Carter. He offered to practice hieroglyphs with me since I was having so much trouble with them. Once I had gotten a couple more down he offered to battle me, which ended with Carter scratching me up and me not inflicting as much as a paper-cut on him.

We heard a loud crumbling sound and a scream coming from the gym. We all sprinted there, Lucy and I instinctively pulling out our swords, and skidded to a halt just inside of the doorway.

Five _empousai_ had made a hole in the wall. The kids that were in the room, who had been playing a game of basketball, were staring at them and I could tell that they just looked like beautiful model-like girls to them, who couldn't see through the Mist. The senior _empousai_, I could tell who it was since she was standing behind the other four and yelling at them to leave the other kids alone, caught sight of Lucy and I, smiled evilly, and shouted at her companions to charge at us.

Carter panicked, drew his wand and tried to cast a hieroglyph before it failed and he realized that these were Greek monsters and Egyptian magic wouldn't work on them. He then turned and ran to the other kids.

While Carter was messing with magic, Lucy and I charged back, brandishing our swords. The four _empousai_ surrounded us as Lucy and I fought back to back, expertly moving in a circle so that the monsters didn't have enough time to get a good shot at us before having to jump back because the other one of us was swinging our sword at them. Lucy and I managed to get one monster each before the other two jumped back, making us chase after them.

We each started pursuing the monsters. I caught up to one of them as she turned quickly and tried to get me, but my ADHD kicked in and I ducked, rolled, and sprung up to her right, catching her off guard as she exploded in a cloud of dust. Lucy was finishing off her attacker so I turned to the senior _empousai_.

"Those amateurs don't know the proper way to take care of you, but I do," the senior _empousai _was much harder to see through the Mist now that she was looking straight at me, "You wouldn't hurt me would you? I'm just an innocent girl after all, a girl that I know you find attractive," I couldn't help thinking that she was right, I stood there listening to her, lowering my sword without realizing it.

"Come closer," she crooned, "I know that you want a kiss," I slowly obeyed, taking one step toward her, my sword at my side, when an arrow shot through the _empousai's_ head, missing mine by a foot, and buried itself in the wall.

I closed my eyes against the dust, shook my head, blinked and gazed at my sister.

"You're welcome," she said striding over to remove her arrow from the wall, "I really hate _empousai_."

"What were those?" asked Carter coming toward us.

"Empousai, seen as beautifully attractive girls to you mortals and Nick here, since their prey are boys, but through the Mist they're a vampire from the waist up with one furry animal leg and one bronze human leg," Lucy explained.

"Um… ok," is all Carter said before Bast came in.

"There were a Greek monsters here, I know it," she sniffed the air, "_Empousai_," she hissed, "You two are going to have to leave soon if these attacks keep up," she gave us a stern look before turning to everyone else and announcing that dinner was out on the terrace.

After cleaning up some of the damage, we didn't bother with the wall, Sadie said she'd fix it after dinner, we went out to the terrace.

Everyone started commenting on our battle about how amazing it was that we beat the five monsters on our own. Once we calmed everyone down and answered everyone's questions all while eating, Lucy and I headed upstairs.

This time I was the one who went into Lucy's room once I was ready for bed.

Lucy was just climbing into bed and I noticed that she had stolen a pillow too. I walked in but just stood a few feet into her room from the doorway.

"Hey, What's wrong?" she asked once she spotted me standing there, "Because I know you wouldn't be in here unless there was something on your mind or if there was something wrong," she stated, which was also totally accurate.

"I guess Bast's comment is bugging me. I mean we've already destroyed the gym, and I know Sadie fixed it but still, what if that senior _empousai_ didn't call the others off of the rest of the kids, then what would have happened. This place has no protection from the Greek monsters and I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially considering the fact that Egyptian magic don't work. I keep thinking that we should just go back to camp."

"Nick, I'm honestly all for going back to Camp Half-blood because I feel like we should be there, especially with Percy missing, but we should learn the path of the gods. I mean there's this whole other problem that they're having with the rise of Apophis, but I honestly don't know either."

"We should talk to Chiron tomorrow," I said before turning back to head to my room.

"Wait."

I turned and saw Lucy biting her lip as though trying to decide if she really wanted to ask me something or not.

"Because this place has no protection from the Greek monsters…" she started before her voice faded away.

"You want me to stay in here with you don't you?"

Lucy just nodded before making room on the bed.

You see when we were little, Lucy would sometimes get scared but she refused to sleep with a blanket after turning five saying that she didn't need it because she was a big girl. So instead, if she still got scared, once Mom had gone to bed, she'd crawl into my bed with me.

I knew that she would only ask if she was truly freaked out.

"Ok, let me grab my pillow."

I grabbed my pillow, turned off the light, and walked back into Lucy's room. I threw my pillow on her bed, turned off that light and crawled under the cover, being thankful that the bed was a queen, not a twin, and was falling asleep when I felt Lucy grab my hand.

**A/N: So what do you think? This is also a much longer chapter (yay!) so hopefully I can at least try to keep this up, but it will only happen if you review! So, PLEASE review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

_**And for the record I can speak more español than Nick, although its usually not very grammatically correct (i.e. a previous chapter when a reviewer corrected me**_**- but I have gotten better (Spanish 2!)).**

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review! And more reviews may mean a sooner update? ******hint, hint********


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm hoping to try to update on the weekends so we'll see how that works out, but I updated today because I had the day off from school. I also saw Perks of Being a Wallflower today too. Emma Watson is amazing and Logan Lerman was a ton better than I expected but that's probably because the last movie I saw him in was Percy Jackson. So, is anyone actually excited to see the next Percy Jackson movie? I wonder how they're going to go off of the first one…**

**I do not own any of it except Lucy and Nick!**

**June 26, 2011 **_

So… um… well that was a little awkward, thanks Nick. I guess I'll just pretend that didn't happen and keep going with the story, and I think you can tell this is Lucy, right?

When I woke up the next morning Nick was already downstairs so I quickly changed and brushed my hair, grabbed my chapstick/bow and arrows, and went downstairs to join him and the other kids for breakfast.

It was such a nice bright, sunny day, but of course it just had to be ruined.

Nick and I had just finished eating and stood up to put our plates away when there was a giant gust of wind that made Philip's swimming pool all choppy. At the same moment the sun was covered by what we first though was a cloud. I looked up and there were three _venti_ coming straight at us.

I turned and yelled, "Nick! _Venti_, three!" while uncapping my chapstick.

I heard Bast behind us, yelling something about being another Greek monster attack and that she should've never let us stay, but I wasn't paying very much attention. However, I did want to point out that these were probably the same ones that attacked us when we first got here, but I was too busy aiming an arrow at one of the _venti_.

The _venti_ exploded into dust as I took one out, Nick got another, and two arrows went through the last one.

I hurried after the arrows mostly because I didn't want to lose more arrows when Cabin 9 had just made us some new ones, but also because I knew Bast would soon be in my face, yelling her voice raw.

After finding three of them, I gave up on searching for the last one since it had probably landed in the river and washed away in the current.

As I climbed back up to the terrace, I braced myself for Bast's outburst.

Surprisingly, Bast had disappeared. Instead, Nick stood there waiting to tell me the news that I already knew.

"Bast is kicking us out."

"Well I guess we go pack our stuff then," I replied. I was a little sad to have to leave because I could barely complete any Egyptian magic and wanted to learn more, however, I was going home, back to the camp where I belong.

Nick and I walked inside but right before going up the stairs I heard a voice shouting mine and Nick's names.

I spun around and faced the source, which, I found out, was the fountain.

I ran over to it and Chiron's face appeared through the mist.

"Lucy, Nick, thank the gods I caught you. I need you guys back at camp as you can."

"Well, we were actually on our way back," Nick told him.

"Bast kicked us out, we'll explain later," I added.

"Ok, well I'll see you two in a bit then."

Chiron ran his hand through the mist and his image disappeared.

"I wonder why he needs us back?" I said, turning to Nick.

Nick just shrugged and walked over the stairs. I followed him to our rooms and we packed all of our stuff up.

Nick and I met each other in the hallway and started heading up to the roof when we heard Sadie, Carter and Walt call our names from the other end of the hall, so we walked over to them.

"We might need you guys soon. The path of the gods doesn't have very many magicians and we need every one we got to fight Apophis so…" Carter trailed off and turned to Walt.

"This amulet will glow when we need you guys. It should keep glowing until you make it back here," Walt explained.

"Just come back the Brooklyn House when it does," Sadie clarified.

"Okay, just try not to need us since I don't think Bast really like us. At least, don't need us for awhile," I told them.

"Thanks. See you later then," is all that Nick said.

"Oh, and here's some more hieroglyphs to study as well, and you remember how to pull your wand and staff from the daut?" Carter said handing over a notebook.

We nodded as I grabbed the notebook and shoved it into my backpack. We then went up to the stables on the roof and climbed onto the pegasi.

The pegasi took off, and we were heading back to camp. Thinking of camp, why does Chiron need us back there so quickly?

**A/N: PLEASE review! Also if you have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! ****Remember to review! And more reviews may mean a sooner update? **


End file.
